In continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/143,831, filed on May 14, 2002, as well as prior continuation-in-part U.S. application Ser. No. 09/604,769 filed on Jun. 28, 2000, disclosures were made relating to compact, folding walking or jogging strollers. Innovations in the prior-referenced applications related to the adaptation of pivoting wheel axles and methods for folding the pivoting wheel axles into a plane defined by the side elevational profile of the frame of the device. Other significant innovations related to the manner in which the forward wheel is manipulated and stowed, methods to allow for rotation or fixation of the forward wheel, methods for latching and releasing all pivoting wheel axles in operative and stowed positions, various methods relating to the flexible seat fabric, and innovative transverse axle replicating units, and rear wheel support units. This continuation-in-part application expands on the variations of carrier devices to which the innovations may be applied.